


no amount of chaos can keep me from you

by Whoaitspurple



Series: you're the only one who recovers me [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoaitspurple/pseuds/Whoaitspurple
Summary: This wasn't how she wanted Alex to know about her past; she didn't think Alex would need to know at all.And she certainly didn't think she'd feel the sting of that night ever again. But it's hot and burning and she couldn't let Alex see her break; not like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think we're all still feeling the sting of our Sanvers "centric" episode.
> 
> I swore I wouldn't put myself through this but then I started writing and I cried again BECAUSE MAGGIE DESERVES BETTER.
> 
> Here's what I wish would've at least happened.

She regrets walking away as soon as she heard the door slam behind her and the only solid thought her brain can hold on to at this point is Alex. Alex's face when she heard her voice go from frustrated to angry to _broken_ ; Alex fighting to understand, fighting to get her to stay; Alex making an effort to make the day special. _Alex, Alex, Alex_.

She bolts down the staircase and out onto the sidewalk in front of Alex's building and she holds herself up on the side of her car, tears brimming her eyes and she's gulping for air because her chest hasn't felt this heavy since that Valentine's day fourteen years ago.

"Maggie..."

She closes her eyes and she doesn't turn around but she can hear the hurt in Alex's voice and she wants to take back everything she said in the last 15 minutes but she can't breathe and she just wants it to _stop_.

"Mags, come on..." Alex repeats softly.

Maggie shakes her head a few times, blinking back tears, "Alex, please."

She feels Alex's warm hand on her waist, turning her around slowly; cautiously as if she's afraid Maggie might recoil and God, she doesn't ever want to imagine Maggie not wanting to be near her. But Maggie doesn't pull away; she grasps Alex's hand, her face still towards the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"If you want space, I'll give you space." Alex says softly still keeping a small distance between them, but she lifts both their hands so they're resting on her chest, right above her heart causing Maggie to finally look up at her and Alex swears she feels a piece of her heart actually break at the sight of the woman in front of her.

"But I need you to know how happy you make me." The brunette turns her face again, not wanting Alex to see her break, "Sawyer, look at me. I need you to know how proud I am that I'm yours and that I get to call you mine. I need you to know that I will be here for you for as long as you want me." She squeezes Maggie's hand and even though there are still tears, she can finally see the tiniest tug of a smile on her lips, "For as long as you'll have me, Maggie. I'm yours."

"I could've handled that better, I'm sorry, I just--

"Maggie, stop." 

It's not disappointment that Maggie sees on her face; not anger or even pity and her breath hitches a tiny bit because she's never had anyone look at her the way that Alex is looking at her right now; full of love and understanding.

"Don't apologize for tending to your own wounds, okay? No matter how old they are."

She's crying again, but she's closed the gap between them so Alex can wrap her arms around her waist, their foreheads touching.

"You've been _my_ rock, Mags. Now let me be yours." 

Maggie breathes in, her breath still shuddering from tears but she nods against Alex's forehead.

"Let's go back upstairs? We can blow out the candles and throw all the roses in the fire place while we eat tiramisu and drink the scotch from the bottle, if you want." Alex says with a small smile and Maggie knows she's only half kidding so she laughs and she feels lighter because  _God,_ she is absolutely crazy about this woman.

"That's a yes?" Alex asks, already walking backwards and pulling Maggie towards her apartment.

Maggie nods again but tugs Alex back into her embrace before heading back inside, "Thank you," she says against Alex's lips, "For everything."

Alex pulls away just a tiny bit to see Maggie smile, flashing those dimples at her and she feels almost guilty that she's the only one around to see them.

"Anytime, Sawyer." She says softly, placing another soft kiss on Maggie's lips.


End file.
